


darling, it's incredible

by MakaDragonTamer



Category: Sagas of Sundry: Madness (Web Series)
Genre: Fix-It, i had to fix selina because nobody should be the last one standing, i wanted to save fenly, maybe next time, this fic is not that fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaDragonTamer/pseuds/MakaDragonTamer
Summary: Selina rips a hole in the universe and gets her friends back





	darling, it's incredible

**Author's Note:**

> Unforgettable, that's what you are  
> Unforgettable, though near or far  
> Like a song of love that clings to me  
> How the thought of you does things to me  
> Never before has someone been more  
> Unforgettable in every way  
> And forevermore (and forevermore)  
> That's how you'll stay (that's how you'll stay)  
> That's why **darling, it's incredible**  
>  That someone so unforgettable  
> Thinks that I am unforgettable too
> 
> Unforgettable - Natalie Cole

Selina has lived in this building for years. At first she had no one. Just a boyfriend on the other side of a computer screen. Then there was a party and madness and terror and out of all of that, friends. People who thought she was _worth something_. She'd never been worth something before.

Then, just as quick as she had found them, she lost them. And so it was just her in this old building with a machine to keep running. She had to keep it on. For Fenly, for Emmett, for all of them.

But she missed her friends. She wanted them back. The ones who she could never forget. The ones in her DNA.

So she searched. Searched for a way to get the back without letting him out.

And after years, years of loneliness and hard work, she did it. The portal opened, purple sky over a white desert and there, right in front of her after all this time, _real_ , were her friends. The ones who where worth it, who thought she was worth it.

There was a moment.

A brief unending moment.

Then they ran. And this time, no one got left behind.

One by one they tumbled into the room behind the wall in Emmett’s bathroom, laughing and sunburnt. Jude and Abigail and Emmett. There were hugs and tears and happiness and they were back. _They were **back.**_ To stay. Real.

And that’s how they stayed for the rest of their days, in that building, keeping the machine on, having parties on the roof. Together and there and _real_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing/posting a fic, please let me know if I messed something up.   
> Not Beta'd, all mistakes are mine


End file.
